He does love,roughly
by DarkEvenstar
Summary: A One-Shot Ereri FanFiction. Rated M. Mostly sex,yeah.


Levi,being used of being a captain,was always a strict slave driver as the Survey Corps members saw attitude,most of all,was directed towards their precious fruit,Eren.

Wash the dishes,clean the apartment,learn self discipline,how to talk to superiors,how to be obeying,never talk back or pity yourself,don't whine,learn how to contain your emotions,talk less;All these rules Captain Levi had put before Eren was making him crazy,others seemed to be taken easily,some not even payed attention to,but not in his case. Levi was demanding,so he had no choice but to obey. With all this burden upon him,when laying in bed at night,he would pass away immediately,and next morning hating to get out of bed just to deal with same lifestyle again. As if his hardcore training routine wasn't hard enough for him already,Captain Levi seemed to make it harder intentionally. When others were dismissed to rest and eat,he was forced to stay and train with the superior privately,and taking him on was not easy,he was one of the best fighters-after Eren's torture didn't seem to end here,after the training was done,Levi would make him rest for an hour or so,and then make him clean whatever he wanted him to clean;floors,clothes,shoes,members' equipment,even the freshly washed forks and part Eren could not understand,it was not his job,apparently,and it made him feel as if he was being lowered,especially because Levi watched after each thing he did and did not leave his side. Giving him remarks,orders,not liking something and making him re-do felt like soon he would reach his limits and say he has had enough and he deserves more than this,he was not a slave nor a servant,to forget everything,he was their saviour... So he decided from tomorrow he wouldn't obey Captain's stupid orders,as he believed them to be,no matter the outcomes.

The next day arrived,and Eren determined to be rebellious-didn't show up at the training,he locked his room doors,and stayed in bed, imagining the rage of Captain Levi threw shivers down his spine,but he had to show him he was not a toy,he had 15 minutes had passed after he fell asleep again, when his sleep was disturbed by loud knock on his door,and getting no response,it being ripped open with a loud bang and Corporal Levi rushing in the room with his ready-to-kill looked over the room furiously,and finding Eren laying in his bed all curled up,with his sleepy eyes still teary,messy hair and yawning mouth,he frowned for a moment,as though hesitating,but then changed back to his wrathful face.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he asked sharply.

"Heichoou~ " Eren yawned "I was so tired yesterday that I accidently sleeped in,I think I will sleep a little more today,I'm taking a day off." He smiled and turned over in bed to continue sleeping.

Levi's left eye started twitching.

"Oh and.." Eren turned his face back to Levi. "I won't do the housework today either." and he went back to his previous position.

Levi had heard enough.

He rushed unto Eren like crazy,sat on top of him,taking his arms and holding them above his head roughly,making him look into his eyes.

Eren's eyes went wide with surpsire,and then fear. He was surely going to be beaten up,it surely seemed so from Levi's face. But he didn't back off.

"Corporal,I,uh..I'm sorry but,I can't live up to your expectations..." he somehow managed to blurt it out

"And what is that supposed to mean,huh?!"

"I can't obey every single one of your orders,the silly ones,that is..."

"Silly?!"

"I mean... The ones that are not necessary and important,like cleaning the do I have to do most of the things? Why are you treating me as if I am nothing? I have more importsn things to do,you know!" a tinge of his natural anger came over Eren's face,Levi noticed it,and tightened his fingers around his wrists.

"Is this how you obey your Captain,brat?! What part of obeying the superior you don't understand? All these lessens have been in vain. Do I really have to teach you the lesson REAL hard way?!" Levi seemed to be reaching his limit

Eren did not know what to answer,he looked angry,his chest moving up and down fast from the hard breathing caused by it,staring dreadfully in Levi's eyes,the same anger looking back at him. He hated the way Corporal treated him,he wanted to teach him a lesson instead,not caring that he was so much stronger and older than him,he felt this teenage resistance in him burn up,he tried to free his hands from Levi's grasp,but suddenly he was stopped by something that shocked him and made him paralized.

Levi kissed him.

It felt hot and rough,his lips strongly pressing against his,not giving him opportinity to turn his head he lifted his head,Eren had no idea what to do,or what was happening

"Wha-" before he said anything he got kissed again and while his mouth was open,Levi's tongue slipped inside was so shocked by this actions that he did not know what to think,it was so unexpected and totally different from what he thought would happen next.

Levi put Erens one hand on top of another above his head and held it with one of hand,while he moved his free hand down onto Eren's face and made him open his mouth even wider grabbing his felt Levi's tongue moving inside of his mouth and tasting each part of his it,it felt embarassing suddenly,he tried to move his head away and not being able to do anything -let a small strangled moan out.

Levi moved his mouth away from him to catch air,still looking at him with anger in his face,but there was something else in that look other than that. Eren felt it.

"What are you doing?" Was the only thing he managed to say before he felt Levi's lips kissing his neck and a cold hand sliding up his chest.

"Giving you a lesson." Was the response.

"A..Lesson... like this?" Eren seemed startled.

"Why do you think I make you stay with me every evening?" He licked Eren's neck right after giving the question,and sucked on it.

"I,uhhh...How am I supposed to know that,Captain?" He was trying to resist the desire to moan which suddenly came to him.

"If you use your head even a little..." Levi gave him a slyish smirk,lifted his shirt up to his neck and started sucking his nipple while pulling down his pajama pants with one hand,another still holding his arms above his head.

"Why...no,Captain,it feels weird..." Eren's face suddenly turned red as Levi noticed his erection.

He pulled down his underwear,seeming quite impatient all of a sudden.

"No,no,no,no" Eren couldn't look at his Captain with embarassment

"Seems like you got excited here" Levi smirked,but noticing Eren was staring at his crotch made his smile freeze

"Seems like you did too,Heichou" Eren let a littile childish laugh out and finally gained courage to look into Levi's eyes.

The was no anger there anymore-just desire,he knew it.

"I love you,Eren." Levi let go of Eren's arms and moved down kissing his chest and stopping at his hips. Eren's arms stayed there,above his head,surrendered,with marks of bruises around his wrists from Levi's rough fingers.

"Is that why...You-"

"Yes."

"But you could have -" He was stopped from finishing his sentence by feeling Levi's mouth surrounding his dick and the hot feeling of getting even let a small moan out and grabbed the sheets of his bed.

By the time Levi took him all in his mouth and started moving his head up and down his sweet piece continiously,he could no longer resist his desire to moan and he let it all out. The moans seemed utterly unmanly,honestly,but they made Levi want even more.

By the time he was reaching the end,Levi feeling it,suddenly stopped and rose up. Eren was left desperate,he wanted to cum,but Levi grabbed his dick and put his thumb over its' head.

"Noo...aaahh,Levi...please,let me.."

"It's CAPTAIN Levi. And you will come only when I give you the permission to." He smirked and suddenly grabbed Eren's hips and made him forcingly open his legs. He shoved his two fingers inside of Eren's mouth and made him suck them. Seeing the boy so obeying all of a sudden amused him,so he shoved his fingers in his mouth deeply,trying to gag him.

Then he pulled them out and placed them near Eren's anus,giving him a look which made Eren surrender completely, he forced his fingers inside.

Eren screamed. It hurt him even with fingers,Levi was not using a lube,and above all it was his first time ever.

Eren grabbed Levi's wrist of the hand which was holding his dick tightly,trying to make him let go,or to at least move it,so he would feel less pain,but Levi seemed determined and there was no stopping.

"Get used to it,if you will be good,I'll make it feel good." He moved his fingers inside Eren trying to soften up his muscles.

"Ahhhh! It hurts,slower,please...AHH!" He kept begging

Levi only inscreased the speed of moving his fingers in and out,pressing the walls inside,circling them around,putting them completely out and in again,then he replaced two with three.

Eren at this point started feeling a bit of a pleasure blending in with pain and the two together made him feel out of his mind. He moaned,from pleasure or pain Levi could not determine.

Soon after,Eren's moans became passionate and his body started trembling, Levi felt him soften up,so he knew he was ready.

He untied his own belt,Let his dick out and moved closer to Eren's face

"I want you to lick it real good until it is soaking wetter it will be,better for you,because I don't have a lube now." Levi grinned evilishly,kissed Eren's lips once again,and sat on the bed awaiting Eren's approach.

Eren looked at his superior's dick,certainly bigger than his all thee fingers together,for sure,it would hurt,he crawled up to him and started stroking it with his hand,then looking at Levi's face and seeing how his rough expression turn into a pleasurable one,sucked its' head,moving his tongue around in circles,then he opened his mouth widely and slid it in as much as he could fit,and sucked it up and down greedily,making those wet,dirty noises with his mouth while devouring his demanding Captain's dick with it's whole length.

He felt Levi's fingers slipping in his hair and then grabbing him,making him pull away,his own string of saliva hanging from the tip of Captain's dick to his mouth. Then being pulled up roughly and kissed,deeply,feeling Levi's tongue tasting his own dick from his tongue.

"Captain,please... fuck me..." The dirty words escaping his mouth without him even realizing,suddenly being flushed over with a wave of embarassment and desire. There was no stopping now.

Levi,being eager to hear this,pushed Eren on the bed,opened his legs widely,and placed his penis upon his entrance.

And staring in his eyes,he pushed.

Oh the pain,it was so bittersweet. Eren felt as if he was going to be ripped apart,then felt how full he was from the inside,he felt so dirty that he would not dare look at himself in the mirror he wanted more,and kept begging Levi to move inside him,completely. And Captain granted him the wish,and then he started thrusting inside of him slowly,very slowly,to the limit where it was driving him mad,such a tease he was,and when Eren felt he would probably faint from the desire to be fucked hard,just then Levi started pounding him.

All Eren heard was the slapping of his ass against Levi's penis and balls,and the slapping of his own dick against his belly,and the squeak of the bed that almost seemingly would break soon,and most importanly the quiet groans of Levi.

"Ahhhh,_please_,Heichou! More...feels so good! Unh!" He felt he was sounding against his morals,but now he did not care.

He felt he was about to come and lifted his back up,and getting more of Levi inside,he cummed all over himself with loud moans and pantings,soon being followed by Levi and being filled with his hot semen.

Levi pulled out and layed beside Eren,looking in his eyes,and giving him a tender ran his hands up and down on his sweet Captain.

"Eren,you made a lot of mess. I'll have to punish you for that again later." and Levi smiled,over too kindly for him,or so it seemed to Eren. Was he happy?

"If you will always punish me like this,Captain,I don't mind obeying you." He put his head on the older man's shoulder.

Levi laughed quietly and stroked Eren's hair.

"I love you too,Levi..." -was all he could say before being silenced again by another kiss.


End file.
